Modern motor vehicles have a series of sensors. They supply sensor values which are used in the operation of the motor vehicle, in the engine control unit, for example. The term “characteristics” is used, within the scope of this Application, for appropriate sensor values and/or values derived from these. A corresponding operation advantageously takes place over the entire service life of the motor vehicles. Because of this, environmental conditions or environmental influences may be compensated for, and the steadily rising requirements on emissions, noise, driveability and comfort and convenience may be fulfilled.
Sensors installed in modern motor vehicles include, for example, a lambda sensor, an air mass sensor, as well as an intake-air pressure sensor or an intake-air temperature sensor. If a motor vehicle also has a combustion chamber pressure sensor, it possesses nearly the same equipment, and therefore the same diagnostic possibilities as a motor vehicle in the laboratory during the development phase. Future motor vehicles will have additional sensors, for instance, exhaust gas particle and nitrogen oxide sensors.
However, the multitude of sensors installed in motor vehicles cause considerable costs and may even lead to an increased susceptibility to maintenance. Therefore, there is a requirement for possibilities of reducing the expenditure for providing corresponding characteristics.